


Ahora que te fuiste.

by Fonseca_V



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), NivanField - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5864227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fonseca_V/pseuds/Fonseca_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es una despedida de Chris, sus pensamientos aflote. Lo que es enfrentarse a la vida sin su teniente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ahora que te fuiste.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto fue realmente muy triste de escribir. Necesitaba hacerlo. Espero que les guste.

Mi vida sigue. Es lo que me repiten los demás cada vez que vienen a mi casa. Estoy cansado de lo mismo, dejarte ir Piers fue lo peor que me ha pasado. Sigo creyendo que todo es igual, que nada ha cambiado pero solo me estoy mintiendo a mí mismo. Un día me levante esperanzado de que tal vez, solo esta vez pudiera dejar de sentir este gran vacío en mí, pero no fue más que otro intento fallido más. Toque fondo, mi alma sin ti ya no es nada, ya no quiero vivir, todos mis sueños y esperanzas se han desvanecido junto contigo, mis ganas de luchar ya no son las mismas si tu no estas a mi lado luchando también. Mi compañero, mi amigo, mi amante, mi amor, tú eras mi todo. Yo creí que todo este tiempo yo te protegía a ti pero no lo era así, tú siempre cuidaste de mí. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes, sé que ahora ya es tarde y decir las palabras “Lo siento” o “Te amo” no servirán de nada.

El tiempo que pase contigo fue el más valioso y duradero que he tenido. Ame cada segundo, cada minuto que pase contigo a tu lado. De lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberte dicho lo tanto que te amaba y que te sigo amando. El no haberte dicho eso me está matando por dentro, es  un dolor insoportable, pero supongo que me lo merezco, es mi culpa el hecho de que ya no estás aquí conmigo. Anhelo poder volver a estar a tu lado de nuevo, tenerte en mis brazos otra vez y esta vez nunca soltarte, te diría una y otra vez lo mucho que te amo, que siempre lo he hecho y que siempre lo hare…

Esa tarde decidí caminar por un camino lleno de árboles, el suelo estaba pintado de color naranja por la lluvia de hojas otoñales que había. Recode aquella vez en la que íbamos por este mismo camino hablando sobre tener unas vacaciones por primera vez juntos. Yo me negué porque siempre ponía el trabajo antes que mi vida personal. Si hubiera dicho que si a tener esas vacaciones juntos, tal vez aun estarías vivo. Tú querías ir a un bosque helado, lo cual me daba gracia ya que tú eras muy delicado al frio, siempre traías puesta una bufanda. Adoraba eso de ti, a ti y a tu millones de bufandas distintas.

Ahora mírame, te hice caso. Me encuentro parado en un majestuoso paraíso blanco lleno de árboles grandes como los que a ti te gustaban, y al fondo logro ver el atardecer, los rayos del sol me traspasan su calor. Me siento tan tranquilo, por primera vez me siento en paz, pero me hace falta algo, me haces falta tú, ya no puedo más, a quien engaño, no soy nada sin ti, tu siempre fuiste mi vida Piers, gracias a ti supe lo que fue vivir de verdad, nunca nadie me dio ese regalo tan grande.

Comencé a llorar desesperada mente, ya no aguantaba todo, había querido llorar todos los días pero siempre me negaba hacerlo.  Caí en un sueño profundo, recuerdo que yo me encontraba parado en medio de una nevada, tenía tanto frio, lo más extraño fue a ver a todos los que conocía ahí junto conmigo. Ellos lloraban, veía a Claire llorando también, veía a todos igual que ella, verlos así hizo que me quebrara. Rompí en lágrimas y solo decía repetía  “¿Por qué? “ Piers…. Estoy hecho pedazos sin ti…

No paraba de temblar así que me acurruque la fría nieve, hasta que la imagen de tu hermoso rostro lleno mi mente. La rabia me invadió, ¿Por qué Dios? ¡Por qué me lo arrebataste de mis manos! Sentí una suave sensación alrededor de mi cuello, se sentía tan caliente, levante la mirada y me encontré con esos ojos color avellana que siempre adore. – ¿Piers…?- no lo creía, Piers estaba enfrente de mí, mi Piers. –Hola Chris,  creí que yo era el delicado con el frio pero veo que no es así.- Yo solo veía sus ojos, por fin volvía a ver esos hermosos ojos. Solo lo miraba sin poder decir nada. Él me había puesto su bufanda favorita en mi cuello, de inmediato deje de sentir frio, todo se volvió tan cálido. Lo siguiente que hice fue abrazarlo, lo abrace para nunca soltarlo de nuevo. –Piers yo lo siento, te amo tanto, no dejare que te vayas, ¡no lo hare!- sentí como sus manos me correspondían mi abrazo. –Chris, no sabes cuánto te amo también yo a ti pero mi tiempo aquí acabo, no estoy diciendo que te dejare, nunca lo hare, siempre has sido lo más apreciado para mí y algo así no se suelta con facilidad, te prometo que siempre te seguiré cuidando.-

-Piers… no lo hagas de nuevo, por favor te lo ruego, no me dejes solo otra vez. Tengo miedo de enfrentarme a la vida sin ti, si te vas llévate mi vida entera.-

-Chris, mi amor, nunca estarás solo, no dejare que pase eso, estaré contigo para siempre, nuestro amor nos mantendrá unidos.-

\- No… no, no…. Piers…-

-Capitán, recuerda que yo soy tu teniente y es mi obligación estar a tu lado en cualquier lucha ¿no?, así que no te dejare. Nunca lo olvides Chris, siempre cuidare de ti.-

Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y con sus dedos limpiaba mis lágrimas, con solo sentir su tacto hacia que todo mi cuerpo se estremeciera, se sentía tan maravilloso.

-Te amo tanto Piers-

-Te amo Chris, mi querido oso.-

Me dio un beso, un dulce beso en los labios y desperté. Estaba acostado bajo la nieve, aún tenía frio pero algo había cambiado, ese gran vacío en mí ya no se sentía como antes. Ahora ya no le tenía miedo a la muerte, seguiría luchando pero el día en el que yo muera me iré con gusto porque estaré junto mi hermoso ángel guardián de ojos color avellana. Estaré con Piers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo, de verdad. Me encantaría que dejaran su comentario por favor.


End file.
